Star Studded Romance
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Sequel to "Starlight and Sunburst's Misadventures in Flurry Sitting". Takes place after "A Horse Shoe-In".) Trixie takes it upon herself to set up a date for Starlight and Sunburst, since the two haven't had one in a very long time. But Trixie is not alone in her planning, and recent developments will give Starlight much to consider.


"So, I just got the scroll from Princess Cadence," Sunburst informed Starlight as the future headmare and vice headmare were strolling down the halls of the School of Friendship. "She says I'm officially released from my crystaller duties as of this moment. So you can tell Twilight not to worry, there is nothing that could conflict with me being vice headmare."

Starlight smiled, not so subtly moving closer to Sunburst. At this point the two had been in a relationship for a few years, but it was a long distance one at best given their pursuits and where they chose to live. The idea of having him in Ponyville with her on a more permanent basis definitely made Starlight's heart flutter ever so slightly. "I just wish I'd thought of you sooner. Guess I owe Trixie a great deal for her suggestion."

Sunburst nodded his head, stroking his goatee with a hoof. "She can be pretty helpful without meaning to, though it seems like she has a tendency to cause just as many problems as she fixes," He blinked, adjusting his glasses. "Have you told her about us yet?"

"She was one of the first ponies to know, she practically wouldn't stop pestering me until I did," Starlight replied. "She's completely okay with it. We're fine just being friends."

Sunburst smiled as he stopped in his tracks for a moment. "Are you sure you still want her to be your replacement in the guidance counselor department? It's a pretty big responsibility after all."

At that Starlight gave a nervous laugh. "Actually, after some talking it out, we decided Trixie wasn't the best candidate for the job. Big Macintosh was a more suitable choice, he's a good listener. And the students can always just go down to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to him if he's too busy to leave the farm. Besides, Trixie said she wanted to be free to tour all of Equestria and beyond. A job like guidance counselor would tie her down," She paused briefly, before adding. "She didn't rule out the idea of being a substitute teacher, though. With the right amount of coaching she could be decent."

"If you say so, Star," Sunburst called his marefriend by her pet name. "Now I just have to wonder if I can persuade her to teach me more magic tricks? I think I'm ready to move on from basic stuff like guessing cards or handkerchief chains."

Before Starlight had a chance to say anything in response to Sunburst's pondering, she was surprised to see none other than her former mentor Twilight approach her. "Starlight, do you have a moment?"

Starlight eyed the alicorn to whom she owed so much, blinking in surprise. "Uh... sure... I mean, I guess if it's really quick."

Twilight smiled as she trotted closer to Starlight. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. There's just something we need to discuss," She turned to Sunburst. "You're welcome to come along too if you'd like."

Sunburst shook his head. "Thanks, but I think I'll take the time to just get a feel for the school. If I'm going to be working here I have to make sure I don't get lost or make a wrong turn."

"Suit yourself. Come on, Starlight." Twilight declared and led the unicorn away.

* * *

Starlight soon found herself in Twilight's office, and much to her surprise Trixie was standing off to the left hoof side of the desk. Was it Starlight's imagination, or did the magician seem to be an exceptionally bright smile on her face? That was usually the first indication that Trixie had another one of her big ideas.

Upon sitting down at her desk, Twilight explained to Starlight the reason behind the sudden summons. "You know, when was the last time you and Sunburst went out together? As a couple?"

Starlight blinked anew, the question taking her completely by surprise. "Uh... w-why do you ask? W-why does it matter?"

It was Trixie who spoke up. "Starlight, the Great and Powerful Trixie wants you to be happy with your special somepony. But it's been such a long time since you two even remotely spent time together," She stood up and proudly declared. "So Trixie has taken it upon herself to give the two of you all the time off you could ever need."

Twilight nodded her head in agreement. "Trixie came to me with the idea of giving you time off to date Sunburst, and I'm more than happy to oblige. Since I'm not going to be ascending to the throne for at least a couple more weeks, I figured it wouldn't hurt to do one last favor for you. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work."

Starlight felt her cheeks flush bright red. The idea of spending time alone with Sunburst was sorely tempting and it _had_ been a while since their last date (probably at least a year, maybe more than that). However, one not so small detail nagged at her and wouldn't let go. "I'd love to... really, I would. But I can't just leave my post as a guidance counselor again, the last couple of times I did that it didn't work out for me."

"Relax, Starlight. Spike can easily cover your responsibilities while you're gone," Twilight reassured Starlight. "You and Sunburst deserve to be together, especially since you'll both be quite busy when you take over the school."

Trixie was quick to add. "No need to thank me, this is what the Great and Powerful Trixie does for her friends," A reluctant sigh escaped her lips as she continued. "Especially when she's trying to make up for being so thickheaded."

"So this is your way of apologizing for your behavior during the search for a vice headmare?" Starlight questioned. "I guess that's nice, in an... unusual way."

"Exactly!" Trixie proudly proclaimed. "So go ahead, Starlight. You go find Sunburst and spend time doing... whatever it is you two like to do when you're alone. Trixie won't pry."

"Your schedule already been cleared, and Spike is already covering for you as we speak. So you have my blessing to take the rest of today and tonight off," Twilight happily informed Starlight. "I'm more than happy to offer you advice or suggestions if you need it though."

But Starlight rose and shook her head. "Thank you both, but I think I'll just run the date my way. I should probably find Sunburst and make sure he hasn't gotten lost again."

Twilight and Trixie watched as the unicorn whose talent for magic could easily rival their own departed. Only once Starlight had left the room did the princess and the magician turn to face each other. "It was a pretty clever idea on your part, Trixie. Now, about the trouble you caused the other day..."

Trixie gulped. She had been dreading this conversation. So much for keeping Twilight in the dark.

* * *

As luck would have it, Sunburst had going around in circles not far from the headmare's office. So Starlight didn't have to look too far to find him.

Sunburst tried hard not to blush. "Sorry, Starlight. I swear, this school looked a lot smaller from the outside."

"I always feel the same way about the Crystal Castle, I don't know how you manage to find where you're going." Starlight replied, leaning close to give her special somepony a kiss on the cheek.

Now Sunburst allowed himself to blush. "Star, not where the students might see."

Starlight grinned. "Oh, let them see. It's hardly a secret that you and I are a couple. If Trixie knows about it, everyone knows about it!" Then she pulled him close for a hug. "Speaking of which, Trixie convinced Twilight to give me the rest of today and tonight off. We can go on another date!"

Sunburst smiled as the hug ended. "Really? That's great news!"

"Well, it would be, if I didn't already plan to spend today trying to learn more about what a headmare does," Starlight glumly confessed. "I know running a school's harder than it looks."

"Hey, you've already been acting headmare more than once. Anypony who could stand up to Discord is more than capable of keeping students in line," Sunburst reassured Starlight. "Besides, you can worry about that tomorrow. For now, it's just you, I, and wherever the day takes us."

"Well, I suppose a picnic dinner on a hill wouldn't be bad. I could probably prepare one right now." The unicorn mare reluctantly commented. One downside to suddenly having time off for a date was that you didn't have time to make reservations or plan activities.

The former crystaller simply responded by sweetly telling his marefriend. "Star, you can make anything romantic and special. Just being with you is enough."

* * *

Later that day, as the rays of Celestia's sun retreated toward the horizon to make way for the coming night, the two unicorns were trotting up the hillside that overlooked Ponyville. They settled on the very same spot that they were told lots of couples tended to visit.

Within the soft glow of her horn, Starlight held a modest picnic basket with a standard blanket of alternating squares of red and white.

Although Sunburst had slightly brushed his mane and tail so they didn't look so frazzled, he otherwise looked no different from how he usually was. It was just a simple date, no need to dress up fancy.

The young couple settled under the shade of a nearby tree as Starlight took the liberty of unfolding the picnic blanket, promptly floating out some paper plates and cups, along with plastic forks and knives.

Dinner was hardly a grand affair. Just some peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches, some apples, crackers, apple juice to drink, and a pie from _Sugarcube Corner_ for dessert. And when both participants had full control of their horns cleaning up afterward was not a problem in the slightest.

As the sun set off to the west and Luna's moon slowly rose into the night sky, the two unicorns lay under the tree and gazed up to the sky. Their eyes watched with amazement as the stars came out one by one.

Sunburst especially enjoyed showing off his knowledge of astronomy, pointing out the location of such constellations as Orion, Canis Major, and Canis Minor. All the while he would not so subtly scoot closer to Starlight, to the point where he could nuzzle into her chest if he wanted to.

Nothing lasts forever though, all good things must come to an end eventually. And this date was no exception. Starlight eventually rose from her spot and stretched her hooves, for it was getting quite late. "I should probably get going, Sunburst. Tomorrow I'm going to have to throw myself right back into learning how to be a headmare for the school. I just hope Twilight wasn't too hard on Trixie in my absence."

"Wait, Star!" Sunburst cried out as he saw his marefriend rise up and prepare to depart. The stallion knew that if he didn't make his move now then it might be too late, he'd have to wait weeks or months for another chance like this!

Starlight turned around, face to face with Sunburst as her eyes locked onto his. "What is it, Sunburst? Is something the matter?"

"No! Er um... kind of, not really..." Sunburst protested as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. "Starlight, I was just thinking... we're going to be seeing each other a lot more often from this point forward. I'm probably going to be moving to Ponyville."

"Yes, Sunburst, you told me this when I approached you to be the new vice headmare." Starlight replied.

Sunburst nodded, adjusting the brooch on his robe a little. "That's the thing though, Starlight. I've been thinking about us, about what we're going to be doing. We've been together for so long already, and we go all the way back to when we were foals both obsessed with learning about magic."

"Sunburst, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Starlight pondered while continuing to eye the ex-crystaller.

"Starlight, will you marry me?!" Sunburst proposed. "Maybe not right now, I forgot to bring the ring. But like within the next month or so? We can start planning, and by the time you take over running the school we could be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Starlight felt her cheeks grow warm ever so faintly. "Sunburst... it's sweet that you'd propose to me like this. But I don't think now is the right time. We both need to settle into our new roles that we're going to take on very soon."

Sunburst hung his head. "Oh, I see. I guess I _was_ moving kind of fast there."

Starlight nodded. "Maybe after I've had some time to be headmare, and you've had time to be vice headmare, we can see about getting together permanently. But for now, let's not try to rush into something. Moving up from guidance counselor to headmare is a very big transition, even more than going from student to guidance counselor. Or magic student to crystaller for that matter," She also added. "Besides, after taking care of Flurry Heart a few times I don't think I'm quite ready for foals yet."

Sunburst giggled. "You'll get no argument there. Flurry Heart is adorable, but she can be a real hoofful. Which is why I'm glad I won't have to be a go to foalsitter anymore."

Starlight nodded her again. "So for now, let's just enjoy being boyfriend and girlfriend. We really shouldn't tie the knot until we've spent more time with each other. This _was_ our first date in a long time after all."

"Yeah, I suppose it's too much to go from a date to a proposal just like that," Sunburst declared as he too stood up. "Still, do you think maybe we could do another date soon? Maybe even go steady?"

"We'll have to see. Maybe next week," Starlight suggested. "But for now, I'm ready to call it a night. See you in the morning, Sunburst."

* * *

Only a short time later, a quick flash of magic and a pop signaled the return of Starlight to the school. But her hopes for a straight trot to bed for a good night's sleep were soon dashed. Not only was Twilight there to greet her, but a noticeably frazzled Trixie as well.

Twilight was the first to speak. "So, how was it?"

Any feelings of exhaustion left Starlight at that very moment, suddenly she was glowing anew with vigor and energy. "Oh, it was great! Sunburst really knows how to do more with less."

Twilight seemed to struggle to stifle a laugh. "Did you two... kiss?" She appeared to tease.

Starlight nodded again. "Yeah, we did. Just a quick little kiss."

Trixie didn't seem convinced as she spoke up. "Oh, I bet you two lovebirds did more than that. Trixie knows true romance when she sees it."

"I... don't know what you're talking about, Trixie. We just kissed, that's it." Starlight insisted even as she gave off a nervous laugh.

Undeterred, Trixie pressed further. "You totally didn't just kiss. You two couldn't help but get a little more 'personal' with each other. You shared your feelings in a private moment, and then..."

"Trixie!" Starlight shouted as her cheeks flushed so red they could've easily blended into Big Mac's face.

Twilight quickly intervened, lightly tapping Trixie with a hoof. "That's quite enough, Trixie. Whatever they did is their business and we shouldn't pry," But she added. "Though Starlight, if you two ever _need_ private time, I suggest finding someplace secluded."

"Twilight, it's way too early to be thinking about that! We haven't even tried going steady yet!" Starlight protested and with a shake of her head she changed the subject. "So, Trixie, how was it being a substitute for yours truly?"

At that Trixie snorted and the magician let out a huff. "Oh, it was simply the worst thing ever! I honestly don't know how you do it, Starlight. You and Twilight make teaching look so easy. Even Snips and Snails were never as bad as those students."

"Oh, they gave you a hard time? That's really too bad. I thought Gallus and Smolder especially knew better," Starlight sighed. "Guess I'll need to have a talk with them tomorrow. Assuming Silverstream isn't trying to ask for help describing stuff to seaponies without mentioning water."

The magician lightly adjusted her mane. "Trixie now regrets ever considering being vice headmare or guidance counselor. Substitute teacher is hard enough."


End file.
